


Differences

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 关于灵魂的事 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>继续写Haytham和伴灵复健。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有些情节会跟小说以及游戏不太一样。伴灵（daemon）的设定跟《黑暗物质三部曲》也会有点出入。请谨慎阅读。

多数人的伴灵与他们本人的品行一致，比如Braddock，他的伴灵斗牛㹴是Haytham见过最残忍、最好斗的母狗。  
查尔斯的伴灵也是斗牛㹴，皮特凯恩的伴灵是一头巨大的猎狼犬，但Braddock和Maria在时，他们都格外紧张，无时无刻不戒备着这个并不伟岸的男人和他矮小的伴灵。有些人的矮小是从肉体上到精神上的，但这并不意味着他们不危险。Haytham不会忘记这条和圣母同名的狗是怎么一口咬住一个孩子的伴灵疯狂撕扯。小小的伴灵没有来得及叫一声就碎成金粉，孩子的眼睛失去光彩，身躯跌倒在污秽的泥沼中。Braddock一声令下，他的家人也在转瞬之间失去生命。沼泽吞没了哀号，血肉混入泥淖，金粉漂浮其上，一切不过是因为Braddock被逃难者一句话激怒。  
溪边的道路被来往的人马践踏成泥泞一片。Braddoc跌倒在泥淖中。Maria挡在他身前，发出凄厉的咆哮。她浑身肌肉都鼓胀了起来，眼白就红得像Braddock的军服。Haytham拔出了枪，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。在眼角的余光里，他看到Braddock朝着金粉绝望地伸出手。在他看来，那是Braddock最像人的一刻。  
Haytham想起了那个孩子玻璃一样毫无生气的眼睛。他并不介意在给这个泥泞中翻滚着的男人再补上一袖剑。但失去伴灵的人反正活不久。弱一点的人，像当年那个孩子，在伴灵消亡的一瞬间就会丧失神智。像Braddock这样的军人也许能多撑一阵。但不管身体还是精神都将不可避免地停摆，最终走向死亡。  
Haytham冷淡地注视着眼前的男人像一头垂死的猪一样在泥淖中翻滚，红色的军服污秽得看不出原色。他把枪收回枪套，转头上马离开。就让这个人在伴灵死亡的虚空中煎熬吧，没有其他死法更适合Edward Braddock这样的畜生了。

不要说伴灵死亡，绝大多数人连远离自己的伴灵都做不到。  
小时候，Haytham曾经做过实验，请求Parvula留在床上，自己一点一点走远，看看他们彼此可以分开多远。常常是十步之内，Haytham就觉得忍无可忍，不得不走回Parvia身边。有一次，他心里格外的不服气。那天早上Jenny又奚落了他一番。具体是什么事现在Haytham已经不记得了，他只记得自己气哼哼地坚持了十几二十步，一直走到房间外面，看不到Parvula的身影。然后，忽然之间，他意识一片空白，等再反应过来时，人已经倒在地上。虎斑小猫浑身颤抖地蜷缩在他的怀里。时间并没有过去多久，甚至没有仆人经过发现他倒在房门外的走廊上。但Haytham再也不敢重复这样的实验了。  
他嫉妒Jenny。Aegon可以远离Jenny的视线，在家里来去自如，虽然他并不会走得更远。他对父亲充满了尊敬和憧憬，因为Xiphia生活在遥远的大洋里。她和父亲鲜少相见，却无需为此感到恐惧。Haytham希望能拥有那样的自由。伴灵和人类半身之间仿佛并不需要对方也可以生机勃勃地活着，彼此都相信对方不会在自己视线以外脆弱而突然地失去。所谓强大的灵魂，似乎就该是那样子的。  
然而现在，Parvula几乎每一刻都在他的身边，紧贴在他的皮肤上。Haytham也无意让她远离。他永远不用担心父亲对此有何感想。如果Jenny和Aegon还能看见他们这个样子，那被嘲笑讥讽倒算得上是一件幸事。

  
Reginald带他去了欧洲，继续寻访Jenny的下落。他们最后查到的线索是Jenny可能落入了前往奥斯曼土耳其的奴隶贩子手里。这是件值得庆幸的事，为他们寻访的人是这么说的，基督徒女子在当地被视为珍贵货物，这意味着Jenny不会受到残酷对待，也更有可能获得较为安全和优沃的生活。  
但Aegon绝望地追着马车远去的景象在Haytham的脑海里挥之不去。鬣蜥不可能跑得过真正的马，一夜之间能拉开的距离说不定已经足够摧毁一个人的理智。他们曾寄希望于歹徒会为了保障利益而中途停下等Aegon靠近。但搜索徒劳无功，他们既没有找到歹徒的踪迹，也没有找到Aegon。  
这意味着Aegon应该也被歹徒捉住了。在讨论寻找Jenny的事情时，Haytham这么说。这是他能想象的最好的状况。Reginald略有些惊讶，而Sylvia露出饶有趣味的神色看着他。  
“她是你父亲的女儿，”  
Reginald喜欢讨论伴灵的话题，这是Haytham对他的第一个了解。Reginald Birch对于伴灵和人关系的看法没有一般人的古板和成见，  
“和伴灵远离但仍能正常生活的可能性是存在的。而且这种可能性对我们也许是更好的机会。海鬣蜥是珍稀动物，目击到的人一定会印象深刻。如果我们先寻获了Aegon，再借此寻找Jenny会容易得多。”  
Parvula在肩窝的位置轻轻地动了一下。Haytham并不知道这意味着什么，毕竟Parvula这辈子可能都不会再发声了，她再也不会像过去那样把感想告诉Haytham。从今往后，他只能聆听自己的想法。  
他并不喜欢Jenny，他并不喜欢一个永远无法讨好的长姐。但他亲眼目睹了生命从父亲的双眼消逝，母亲的眼睛也拒绝再看向他。Jenny的生死毕竟是一道没有关上的大门，而Birch提供了迄今为止最美好的一个希望。比Haytham所能想象的更加美好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要关于Birch的章节。

Birch对伴灵的起源有着无与伦比的兴趣。Haytham在到了欧洲不久后就注意到了这一点。为他们工作的人对看不见伴灵跟随的Haytham疑虑重重，但慑于Birch的地位，并不会对他多说什么。他们的目光总是偷偷地在他身上流连，然后在以为Haytham注意不到时跟自己的伴灵说悄悄话。即使问过以后，他们仍然会用怀疑的目光远远地端详他。Haytham知道他们问的其实是Parvula。没有伴灵相随的人让人不安，哪怕仅仅是他们看不见。Haytham无法想象父亲是怎么在这种目光的洗礼下还每天神采奕奕地生活的。

  
"但反过来想一想，这不是非常有意思么？"Birch挑开他的剑尖。Haytham佯作刺向左侧，但他的意图太明显了。Birch滑步后撤，迅速绕向他身侧，让Haytham一下子无所适从。房间里唯一的照明是燃烧着的壁炉，虽然火头不小，但低矮的光线在照过人和家具物件时拉出舞动着的浓厚阴影。  
“他们很烦人。我没觉得哪里有意思了。”他恼火地重新调整姿势。Parvula就趴在他后颈的衣领下。剑术练习时Haytham都必须尽力不把后背露给对手。但真到了实战要怎么办呢？他必须复仇，而Birch曾经暗示过他可能要因此踏上战场。不管是交际还是战斗，要保护Parvula实在太艰难了。  
Birch在微笑，仿佛对Haytham的苦恼了然于胸：“人们总是说伴灵是灵魂的化身，比我们更了解自己的本性。他们把那么多精力都放在评判对方的伴灵上。”他慢慢地踱着步绕圈。Haytham不得不跟着转身，时刻将他保持在自己视线内。影影绰绰的房间让Haytham很难看清他的动作和自己的周围。  
“他们总是用一般动物的品质评价伴灵的品质，却忘记了他们对那些动物的生活知之甚少。当他们误判了对方，伴灵会提醒他们吗？”Birch的微笑更深了。  
大概不会，Haytham恼怒地想，可是有什么用呢？Parvula甚至不能和他说话了。他感觉到冰冷湿滑的躯体在他的后颈上不适地扭动着。Birch已经转到了壁炉前，剑熠熠地映着火光。Haytham眯起眼，紧紧盯着对方的行动。  
“如果伴灵确实是人灵魂的化身，那么它们将会犯下与本体相同的错误。人们花了那么多时间在意对方的伴灵，却不去通过自己的眼睛看，用自己的耳朵去听，用自己的口去和对方说说话。对方伴灵是否在身边这种事，到底有何意义？”Birch转了转手腕，笑意更深了。他如此自信，明明自己的一举一动都已经落在Haytham眼里，但……

  
但Haytham没有看到Birch的伴灵。  
他倒抽一口气。Birch已经踏步上前举剑向他刺来。Haytham来不及思考，只能直接收剑向前翻滚，滚到了火炉前。猕猴的爪子打在他的腰上。明明是看起来比他矮小得多的动物，Sylvia的力气却大得出乎他意料。Haytham哼了一声，但好歹它躲开了Sylvia，也躲开了Birch的剑。他们已经不再是用木剑来练习了。炉火就在眼前，他觉得脸都热得发烫，可冷汗依然浸透了衣衫。然而没有等Haytham反应过来，Sylvia已经再次跃起。他狼狈地闪避，但Birch早就堵在了他回避的路线上，冰凉的剑刃轻巧地压在他的肩膀上。  
Haytham的脑子一片空白。但父亲和Birch这些年的训练在这一刻终于有了回报。他的身体一沉，迎着剑来的方向连滚带爬地打了一个滚，滚到了Birch的后侧，抬手一剑柄砸在他的膝盖后侧。Birch吃疼地叫了一声半跪下来。Haytham没有停下，飞快地爬起来跑到猕猴地跟前，没等她动作就把剑指到了伴灵的喉咙上。  
有一刻，房间里只有炉火噼啪作响。然后，Birch笑了，慢慢地站起来。Haytham喘着气，注视着他把剑收回剑鞘，举着剑的手终于慢慢放下。他把剑收回剑鞘，略带歉意地看着Sylvia。猕猴跑回微笑着的Birch脚边，也笑着一般朝他咧开着，露出一口大白牙。

  
“最后的反击十分漂亮，Haytham，但反击之前你大概已经死了。”Birch笑着说。  
“我知道。”Haytham气喘吁吁地回答，努力地想平复呼吸。他握着剑的手在微微发抖。  
“继续刚才的话题吧，” Birch继续说着，而Sylvia任务完成一般转身离开了房间，“Haytham，你不该为庸人的偏见困扰，而该好好利用这一切，不管是Parvula，还是因为她对你另眼相看的人。方才你能拿剑指着Sylvia，但我也能那么轻易威胁Parvula吗？我甚至看不到她在哪。”  
“我明白。”Haytham回答。不甘仍像将要煮开的茶水一般在他胸中翻滚着。Parvula仿佛嫌弃了他汗津津的后背，慢慢地在衣服底下挪到了他刚刚被剑尖拍过的肩膀上。“我明白你的意思。”  
Birch的神色变得严肃：“你真的明白了吗？那么告诉我，刚刚Sylvia走之前的表情是什么意思？”  
他愣了一下：“……在笑？”  
Birch哈哈大笑，拍了拍Haytham的肩膀：“倒也真的像是在笑，不过猿猴如果咧开嘴露出牙齿，那说明它既惊慌，又生气。你刚才可把她吓坏了，虽然也怪不得你。”  
他伸手轻抚Haytham的脸颊，弯下腰来注视着他的眼睛：“我想了解伴灵的起源，是因为亲眼看见了世俗愚见和实际有多么不同，你的父亲就是最好的例子。我认为只有追寻起源，才能了解真相。只有了解了真相，我们才有可能真正了解人类，寻求到人类真正的出路，不再受像认为没有伴灵在身边就没有灵魂这种偏见所困。”  
他直起身，面容也变得缓和：“所以不要被理所当然蒙蔽你的双眼，Haytham，不要让世俗困住你的心智。你应当能超于那些庸人之上。要记住，只有真相值得不惜代价去追寻和维护。”

  
并不是说Haytham就那么简单地把他这番话照单全收。多年以来，Birch投下了大量精力去追寻第一文明——他心目中创造了伴灵和人类的先行者。Haytham愤怒过，因为Birch在乎此事多于在乎追寻Jenny的下落，他也质疑过，认为Birch已经是纠结于自身的执念而不再是寻求真相——直到他自己手握着错误的钥匙，站在第一文明的神殿门前。  
但他难忘那夜和许多个夜晚，当谈及追寻灵魂的真相，那奇妙的光彩一次又一次在Birch的眼睛里闪烁。Haytham无法确定那是喜悦还是真诚。Birch那番话就像刻在他记忆里一般，直到后来后来真相大白，直到他看着Sylvia在自己的剑下尖叫着化作尘土，这一幕的记忆都无法从他脑海里磨灭。就像当时他分不出Sylvia是喜是怒，Haytham到死都无法确定Birch那一刻是否真诚。  
Birch在血泊中咽了气。他漫长复仇走到了尽头。Jenny沉重的呼吸仿佛带着哽咽。熊熊炉火在她身后投下张牙舞爪一般愤怒的阴影。Aegon慢慢地从闪烁着金粉的血泊边走开，漆黑的眼睛无言地看着他。  
Parvula没有任何动作可供他解读。而他还有两个人要救，两个因他的无知而受难的人，Haytham机械的想，他还要平复Birch的死为欧洲的圣殿骑士带来的影响，他还要回到新大陆继续自己的工作。也许，如果还有可能……不，那样的可能性大概是没有了……  
他要做的事情那么多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忙哭了最近。

**Author's Note:**

> 连续几个月打两份工的日子终于结束了。稍微复个健，希望能尽快找回写灰幽灵的状态。  
> Weibo ID: lifethatisscratched


End file.
